1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the snap-action self-assembling of tubes for constructing high-strength modules of any desired configuration without resorting to fastening means except for the shaping the tubes, the assembly thus obtained being adapted to be disassembled manually, i.e. without using any tool means.
More particularly, the basic principle of this self-assembly implies the combination of various shaping steps carried out intermediate and at the tube ends, and so located as to provide the desired assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already known to assemble definitely of permanently tubular members by welding, hard-soldering, punching, embossing, machining or the like. In all cases, to achieve these assemblies, it is necessary to either split the tube or partially break the tube section, thus reducing considerably the final strength of the assemblies. On the other hand, additional metal or other components outside the tubes is or are necessary, and furthermore the inner walls of the tubes against are not protected in all cases against corrosion.